Tiffany did 62 push-ups around noon. Jessica did 29 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Tiffany do than Jessica?
Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and Jessica's push-ups. The difference is $62 - 29$ push-ups. $62 - 29 = 33$.